foursiderpfandomcom-20200214-history
Foggyland War
The Foggyland War (Vietnamese: Chiến tranh ảnh mờ lục địa), also known as the Saigon War or simply the United States-Foggyland War, '''was a conflict in Foggyland and United States from December 28, 2180 until a resolution was agreed upon in April 11, 2189. The war was officially fought between Foggyland and the United States in response to the Annexation of Saigon. Allies of Foggyland such as Cartum, New Israeli Federation, and New Mezaco provided support to the conflict but refused to enter the war via combat. The Reunited States of America and Rookono supported the United States near the end of the war, which was done by a peace treaty resulting in the partition of Saigon between countries. Background Prior to the events of the war, Saigon was a city controlled by the United States. Vietnamese citizens of the United States would go over the border into Foggyland due to the lack of jobs in Saigon. Many of these citizens would immigrate to the capital of Foggyland, Hanoi. While the United States ignorance of Saigon was at an all time high due to the current conflict in Rusunia, Foggyland annexed Saigon, reason being to unify Vietnam. Timeline '''Annexation of Saigon (Winter 2180) While Foggyland was expanding south, they gathered forces to annex Saigon. Under Reed Yoshino's command, the country established military dominance to the United States by taking Saigon and eventually were forced to retreat. Unknown to Foggyland at the time, the United States were planning a rebuttal to the Annexation of Saigon and kept quiet for the remaining days of 2180 due the military focus on the Rusunia War. Assassination of Jack Yoshino (Spring 2181) In celebration of the country's victory against the United States and the unification of Vietnam, a parade was held in Hanoi on March 16, 2181. The new monarch, Jack Yoshino, was featured in the parade and was escorted alongside his brother Joe Maze in a Royal Foggyland Army jeep. Jack was applauded and praised during the parade, still quite phased at the fact he was president at the time. While entering the modern end of Hanoi, the vehicle was jumped by several United States soldiers and the crowd of civilians was dispersed after several warning shots. Terror drove through the city as citizens fled. The local police force attempted to fight back but United States snipers returned fire. Jack was escorted out of the city via helicopter and was brought to Guilin Mountain to be interrogated and then murdered live on television. An official declaration of war by Foggyland on the United States was declared on March 17, 2181. Operation Ricebowl (Spring 2182) After the death of Jack Yoshino, Joe Maze, his adopted brother, became next into the throne. The death of Jack brought Joe's hostility and Foggyland's strict efforts to rid the United States became quickly noticeable. United States guerrilla camps in northern Foggyland were found and were attacked by Foggyland forces under the code name Operation Ricebowl, due to the fact some were hidden in rice paddies. A notable rice paddy used in the conflict was Noburu Farm, which was one of the world's largest exporters of chunky rice. The conflict was commanded by then-lieutenant Thuần Thi, who would eventually become a notable commander in the following years of the war. Helicopters and rifle shots flew through the paddies and the debris became the root cause of the future genocide of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. The long and flat fields of Noburu Farm resulted in heavy casualties and use of sniper fire. The ongoing conflict caught wind of the Vietnamese Liberation Army who sought to free Vietnam of the corrupt Foggyland. The conflict became a three-way war, both the VLA and United States fighting Foggyland. Operation Orange Rain and southern conflicts (Fall 2182-Winter 2183) The Vietnamese Liberation Army presence in northern Foggyland was recognized by the United Nations as an official terrorist force and Foggyland sought to destroy them. Several missions were held out by the Royal Foggyland Air Force to bomb and napalm camps in the general area, with the country succeeding in only small amounts. With the VLA using guerrilla warfare in the jungles of Thanh Hoá, it was hard to rat out the location of the force. VLA infantry used techniques similar to the Việt Minh in the Vietnam War, notably including the use of tunnels. Foggyland tunnel rats were used on the ground and were quite successful in the destruction of tunnels. The United States guerrillas in northern Foggyland took several scout missions to Fort Trần and Fort Kimball but were unsuccessful due to heavy defense. The southern forces of Foggyland were deployed north to defend against the two groups but the United States took this to their advantage. Unknown to Foggyland, a US brigade was situated in the province of Cambodia and several skirmishes were lashed onto the city of Phnom Penh. The city of Bangkok was raided by United States forces in early 2183 and Operation Orange Rain was focused down south. Heavy civilian casualties were caused by the immense napalm strikes in the province of Thailand and refugees went farther down south due to this, eventually founding the Republic of Estile and The People's Republic of Fāng Dǎo. Operation Forrest (Winter 2183-Fall 2184) , a military fort led by platoon leader Thuần Thi during Operation Forrest.]] The two forces in Foggyland were killing it from the inside, and the country needed to strike fast. Operation Forrest was a title of a gradual Foggyland military operation from 2183 to 2184. The premise of the operation was to release several platoons into the jungles of northern Foggyland, assist the forces via jet fire, and to retake the lost Firebase Blackjack from the United States which was taken from Foggyland in 2183. The conflict resulted in victory for Foggyland unlike the other operations but had a heavy casualty toll on both sides of the war. Vietnamese Liberation Army peace treaty (Spring 2185) After a United Nations debate, Foggyland and the United States were encouraged to stop the war and to resolve it before more deaths happened. The two sides disagreed on stopping the war but the Vietnamese Liberation Army was given a reserve to host their beliefs in a "reunified Vietnam". Despite being against their views, they reluctantly agreed to reside in a cave void of Foggyland laws. The treaty resulted in the end of VLA hostilities and the war would then be only between the United States and Foggyland. Conflicts in Saigon (Summer 2185-Spring 2186) United States navy fleets were brought to Saigon and Foggyland patrol forces were quickly brought to their attention. The city was barraged by missiles from the sea and Foggyland jets were brought in to assist the ground troops. The conflict was code named Operation Cannonball by United States forces and Foggyland desperately defended from the attacking United States. The conflict lasted for months and ultimately ended in the occupation of southern Saigon by force from the United States. The skirmish in the city lasted for years with the border shifting slightly every few months due to combat operations led by both forces. Operation Blue Vengeance and Operation Cannonade (Summer 2186) The United States launched a campaign under the name Blue Vengeance, which would comprise of the attack and occupation of Fort Kimball, one of Foggyland's largest military bases in the north. During a large scale patrol south of Hanoi, the United States assaulted the base early Summer on May 17, 2186. Foggyland forces, which were weakened at the time, were forced to defend the base. Makeshift fortifications were made atop the hangar and helicopter patrols in the surrounding jungle were shot down by machine gun ammunition. The conflict waged on for three days, with the United States and Foggyland exchanging fire via the ground and sky. The conflict would eventually result in United States victory and the death of notable general Khánh Trinh. Foggyland, wounded from the loss of Fort Kimball, launched a rebuttal operation code named Cannonade from Firebase Trojan, which was a hidden firebase constructed in the event Fort Kimball was lost in the war. From that gamble, the fort was barraged by artillery and resulted in the death of thousands of United States soldiers. Foggyland quickly retook the base 4 days after the loss and United States soldiers retreated west to Liuzhou. Operation Jungle Cobra (Spring 2187-Spring 2188) United States infantry suffering from the destruction at Fort Kimball struck back by attacking Lạng Sơn. The occupied city was taken in the course of three weeks and was followed by the successful occupation of Hai Phong and the surrounding area. Foggyland was distraught by the occupation and military assistance from the United States were brought into the capital, introducing US artillery into the war. Artillery strikes onto Foggyland bases were a notable part of Jungle Cobra and the bombing of Fort Lehause resulted in the death of 450 young army cadets. Siege of Hanoi (Spring 2188) War crimes Aftermath On April 11, 2189, Foggyland and the United States ceased fire after negotiations were made. The casualties on both sides of the war were high and controversy stirred referring to the war as useless for its outcome. While some were angered, all agreed that the war was better to end now. Saigon was split into two, being North and South Saigon respectfully. While most of the citizens left the area to Hanoi, the city remains populated and has a rich history due to this. Harsh civilian damage was done to the city in the war and several buildings collapsed due to heavy artillery fire and bombings. Category:Wars involving Foggyland Category:Wars involving United States